menfandomcom-20200214-history
Hold Me
"Hold Me" is a single by British-American rock group Fleetwood Mac. The song was the first track to be released from the 1982 album Mirage, the fourth album by the band with Lindsey Buckingham acting as main producer with Richard Dashut and Ken Caillat. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hold_Me_(Fleetwood_Mac_song)# hide *1 About *2 Music video *3 Track listing and formats *4 Credits *5 References *6 External links Abouthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hold_Me_(Fleetwood_Mac_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit "Hold Me" was written by Christine McVie and Robbie Patton and it became one of Fleetwood Mac's biggest hits in the USA. Released there in July 1982, it peaked at #4 for seven consecutive weeks. In the UK, "Hold Me" was not a successful single. It was first released there in June 1982 and failed to chart. It became a quite popular radio hit however, and it was eventually re-issued in February 1989 to promote the group's 1988 Greatest Hits package with "No Questions Asked" as the B-side. It only reached #94. The song is also included on the 2002 USA version, and 2009 UK re-issue of the album The Very Best of Fleetwood Mac. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hold_Me_(Fleetwood_Mac_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The music video for Hold Me features the band in a surreal scenario set in a desert based on several René Magritte paintings. In the video, Christine is in a room with many paintings, searching for Lindsey in the desert with a telescope. Lindsey discovers Stevie lying on a chaise longue and paints her, while in other scenes John and Mick are archaeologists. The desert itself is littered with broken mirrors, which serve as a motif in the video, and with violins and the electric guitars and other instruments. The video can be seen here. Due to the band members' strained relationships at the time, the video shoot in the Mojave Desert was "a fucking nightmare" according to producer Simon Fields. "They were, um, not easy to work with" agrees Steve Barron, who directed the clip. "It was so hot, and we weren't getting along" recalls Stevie Nicks. Lindsey Buckingham was still not over their breakup six years earlier, nor her subsequent affair with Mick Fleetwood. Further, she elaborates, the rest of the band was angry with Fleetwood because he had then begun an affair with Nicks's best friend, who left her husband as a result, causing serious issues for Nicks.[1] "Four of them—I can't recall which four—couldn't be together in the same room for very long. They didn't want to be there", says Barron. "Christine McVie was about ten hours out of the makeup trailer. By which time it was getting dark." According to Fields, "John McVie was drunk and tried to punch me. Stevie Nicks didn't want to walk on the sand with her platforms. Christine McVie was fed up with all of them. Mick thought she was being a bitch, he wouldn't talk to her."[1] Track listing and formatshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hold_Me_(Fleetwood_Mac_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit "Hold Me" 12" US Promotional Single (PRO-A-1040) #"Hold Me" (Christine McVie, Robbie Patton) – 3:42 #"Hold Me" (Christine McVie, Robbie Patton) – 3:42 Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hold_Me_(Fleetwood_Mac_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Lindsey Buckingham – twelve-string guitar, electric guitar, lead (in unison with C. McVie) and backing vocals *Christine McVie – piano, lead (in unison with Buckingham) and backing vocals *Stevie Nicks – backing vocals *John McVie – bass guitar *Mick Fleetwood – drums, percussion Category:1982 songs